La Dernière Guerre (réécriture en cours))
by Crosswald
Summary: Il y a longtemps tu m'as banni, j'étais innocent, tu le savais mais, tu m'a banni. Je ne t'en veux pas non, car la rancune est inutile mais Aujourd'hui d'autres ennemis viennent à ta porte, peut être je t'apporterai mon aide. Alors Soul Society, vas-tu survivre ?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Voilà ma nouvelle fanfiction je prévoie...environ 40 chapitres pour la 1ére partie et aux alentours de 20 pour l'acte final._

 _C'est le 1er chapitre je tiens préciser que j'ai changé certaines choses, comme par exemple si les shinigamis ont habituellement une espérance de vie d'environ 2300 ans au grand maximum je l'ai ultra augmenté à 25 000 ans mais pas de panique je préciserai les changements physiques._

ATTENTION SPOIIIIIILLLL dans cette histoire !

 _Rating_ _: K+ T pas de lemon_

Action _: BENNNN OUI Bleach sans action c'est pas Bleach_

 _Romance_ _: oui j'aurai beaucoup d'Oc mais j'en aurai 2 principaux Fille et Garçon Oc et Oc._

* * *

 _ **_Commençons**_ **_**

 **La Soûl Society a essuyé de nombreux ennemis, Les Quincies, les Bounts, les Arrancars, Aizen, Les zanpakutos, Shusuke Amagaï, L'enfer, Sojirô Kusaka, Les fullbringers, et encore Les Quincies pour enfin arriver à de la tranquillité, tranquillité qui durera 180 ans environ**

Le Seiretei était dévasté, les bâtiments brûlaient, des nuages de fumés se mêlaient au ciel, une odeur nauséabonde se mêlait à l'air ambiant. A quelques endroits, on pouvait voir les restes de flaques de sang séché mal nettoyé. C'était le champ d'une bataille finit depuis peu. Au milieu de tout cet enfer Jushiro Ukitake contemplait avec tristesse les ruines encore fumantes d'une partie de sa division. Il sentit soudainement une présence familière se glisser à ses côtés.

\- Shunsui.

\- Jushiro ! Content de voir que t'est pas mort !

\- De même.

N'ayant rien à se dire ils restèrent silencieux devant ce spectacle de désolation. Le capitaine de la huitième ne payait pas mine, la récente bataille l'avait aussi beaucoup affaibli. Les yeux cachés par son chapeau conique, Kyoraku soupira longuement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru les revoir un jour. A vrai dire je les croyais mort.

\- Oui comme la plupart.

-Pff... Allons... ça a l'air de bouger là-bas, on devrait y aller sinon le vieux va nous taper sur les doigts.

-Mmf, en effet.

PLUS LOIN

Debout, entourés des capitaines et vice capitaines plus ou moins en état, deux hommes se faisaient face, d'un côté se tenait l'homme considéré comme l'un des plus puissant du monde des esprits Genriyusaï Shigekuni Yamamoto qui toisait son opposant avec une étrange lueur à la fois féroce et nostalgique.

De l'autre côté, un autre homme lui faisait face. Grand, brun, peut-être un peu moins de la trentaine selon les années humaines, il était vêtu d'une simple chemise bleu marine au manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et d'un simple pantalon noir. Il portait également une paire de gants noir avec un étrange symbole brodé dessus, il tenait dans sa main droite un grand katana et dans son dos un nodachi était solidement gainé.

Son physique était plutôt ordinaire, des cheveux coiffés vers l'arrière indémêlable et indiscipliné, cheveux d'un brun cendré, si foncé que dans la nuit l'on les dirait plutôt noir, sa plus grande particularité était de loin ses yeux, cet homme avait des yeux effrayant, des yeux rouge, rouge comme le sang.

À première vue cet homme paraissait assez simple si ce n'est qu'il dégageait une aura impressionnante. Etrangement, il ne semblait pas être une particulièrement tendu face à l'homme le plus puissant de la Soul Society

Finalement ce fut le vieil homme qui prit la parole en premier.

 _ **-Cela fait longtemps, Altaïr. Oô... Mon fils.**_

Un malaise parcourut les rangs des shinigamis. Ils connaissaient les rumeurs, mais justement selon elles le fils du commandant général est mort il y a des millénaires dans de mystérieuses conditions. Et quand bien même il ne devrait pas avoir l'air si jeune.

Le jeune homme balaya tous ces chuchotements d'un mouvement de bras et dit :

 _ **-Oui longtemps. Honnêtement je n'aurais jamais cru vous revoir dans de circonstances si déplorables. En fait je ne prévoyais pas du tout de vous revoir ni maintenant ni jamais. ... En y réfléchissant. C'est fou, nous nous sommes « séparés » dans des circonstances presque similaires. Si ce n'est que c'était moins démolit.**_

Yamamoto ignora royalement la pique.

 _ **\- Pourquoi est-tu là.**_

 _ **\- Nous sommes également ravis de te voir.**_ répondit-t-il avec sarcasme

 _ **\- Nous ? Demanda le vieux capitaine indécis.**_

 _Une voix féminine et claire retenti :_

 _ **\- Et oui je suis là moi aussi...**_

Une jeune femme qui en apparence devait avoir vingt-cinq / trente ans tout comme le jeune homme brun en face de lui apparu en shumpo. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon semblable à ceux des shinigamis, ses minces mais solides épaules étaient recouvertes d'un grand et lourd manteau gris, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds paille au reflet auburn et des yeux gris foncé qui donnaient une impression de dégradé gris clair.

Le capitaine général souffla de façon presque inaudible un nom.

 **\- Aëzel ...**

Quelque part dans le cœur du capitaine général quelque chose se serra... Aujourd'hui le destin avait était cruel avec lui, son fils et celle qui considérait comme sa fille, des êtres qui autre fois l'avait soutenu, ceux qu'il avait tant cherché se tenaient devant lui et ne ressentait ni bonheur ni joie de le retrouver et bien que il ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute. Ils avaient effectivement de bonne raison de ne pas l'aimer.

Mais le commandant général avait appris à ignorer ces futiles sentiments, le bien du roi passe avant tout le reste, même avant la famille. Il avait d'ores et déjà écrasé toute sorte de sentiments comme le regret.

 _ **\- Ça fait longtemps, vieil homme.**_

 _ **\- Je répète. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**_

Avec un calme Olympien Altaïr répondit.

 _ **\- Nous sommes venus éviter au jeune suppléant, une mort atroce et douloureuse.**_

Encore ce gosse...

 _ **\- Il n'est plus suppléant. Vous n'auriez pas dût, il a choisi une vie de Shinigami, alors il aurait dût mourir comme tel .**_

 _ **\- Tch..Toujours aussi dédaigneux envers ce qui ne suit pas tes règles ?**_

Le général ne répondit rien mais ces yeux habituellement fermés s'ouvrirent soudainement.

- **Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. PARTEZ !**

 **\- Laisse nous t'expliquer.**

Les deux jeunes se toisèrent un moment comme s'ils parlaient entre eux puis d'un regard entendu ils disparurent pour ré apparaître devant le vieux capitaine, à deux mètres de distance.

Sasakibe et les capitaines réagirent en un clin d'œil. Kuchiki, Komamoura et Soi Fon apparut et formèrent une sorte de mur devant l'ancien. Alors qu'ils allaient dégainer leurs sabres pour le protéger, le capitaine Général les arrêta d'un signe de main.

Aëzel eut l'air indignée elle s'avança et dit :

 _ **-Voyons, Chòjiro qu'a-tu cru ? Que nous allions attaquer ? Et...puis... ... ... Il t'a bien endoctriné...**_

\- Toujours aussi calme. Altaïr prit la parole.

 _ **\- Tu as libéré les monstres de leurs chaines. Tu nous as tous condamnés. A quoi pensais-tu ?!**_

 _ **\- Pour vaincre un monstre j'en ai utilisé d'autres.**_

 _ **\- Pour vaincre UN monstre, tu en as libéré TROIS, bien pire. Et que tu ne contrôle pas.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai rien à apprendre de lâches qui ont fui leurs responsabilités.**_

 _ **\- Pauvre fou, les massacres d'il y a 6000 et 4000 ans ne t'ont pas suffi. Tu n'apprends dont jamais ! Si tu t'obstines tout ce que tu a connu et que tu connais sera détruit !**_

 _ **Et vous !**_ Il se retourna vers les gradés qui les écoutaient, interdit. _**Vous aussi, bougez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Tout ceci,**_ il pointa le paysage désolé, _**aurait dû pouvoir être évité par votre bon sens !**_

- _ **ATTENDS !**_

Altaïr et Aëzel se retournèrent, ils avaient déjà reconnu leur interlocuteur grâce à sa voix.

\- _**Que ce passe-t-il Kempachi Yachiru ? Ou... devrions nous t'appeler Retsu Unohana maintenant.**_

 _ **\- Aëzel ! Altaïr ! Que s'est-il passé ? POURQUOI êtes-vous partit !**_

Altaïr fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air indécis et légèrement en colère. Aëzel, la blonde répondit à Unohana.

 _ **\- Navrée Yachiru... tu as perdu ton principal adversaire, lorsque je suis partie. Mais il me semble que tu as trouvé ton digne successeur.**_ _Elle lança un discret regard de biais vers Kempachi Zaraki._

Altaïr prit la parole.

 _ **\- Quand a la raison de notre départ, je trouve totalement affligeant que mon père ne vous ait rien expliqué.**_

 _ **\- ... Quoi ? Tu racontes n'importe quoi Altaïr ! Je vais te faire redescendre sur terre !**_ _Elle saisit son Zanpakuto, Minazuki et d'élança vers le duo._

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui nuise à Altaïr ou Aëzel, elle dut soudainement repousser de sa lame un inconnu, puis d'un deuxième. Très vite elle se retrouva dans une position bien fâcheuse. Trois hommes trois hommes avaient surgit d'on ne sait où et l'arrêtèrent, deux hommes la menaçaient de face avec des Nagitana et une femme menaçait ses arrières avec un katana. La femme s'exprima alors.

 _ **\- En venir aux mains ne va rien résoudre capitaine, vous devriez le savoir.**_

Chez les shinigamis la pression monta subitement avec l'apparition de ces inconnus. Unohana en colère s'exprima.

 _ **-Qui êtes-vous !**_

 **\- Nos identités ne vous apporteront rien Durant cette guerre. Néanmoins nous pourrions être alliés si nos chefs respectifs le souhaitent**.

Le capitaine général reprit la parole.

 _ **\- Vos chef... Combien de choses vous cachez encore vous deux ?**_

Aëzel la blonde répondit.

 _ **\- Qui sait...Néanmoins ma subordonnée à raison. Une alliance peut encore être sauvée.**_

 _ **\- Alliés ? Avec vous ? Deux inconnus et une poignés de « subordonnés » ? Quel genre d'alliance vous voulez ?**_

Aëzel continua:

 _ **\- Une alliance pour survivre. C'est simple non ? Ou est-ce un principe qui t'est inconnu. Oô grand capitaine général.**_

La tension entre les deux camps augmentait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait si bien qu'elle en devenait palpable.

Après être sûr que personne ne viendrait s'approcher trop près de leurs chefs les trois inconnus ayant menacé Unohana retournèrent derrière Aëzel et Altaïr. Altaïr, l'homme aux yeux rouge prit alors une décision.

 _ **\- Nous partons. Le suppléant est en sécurité, et visiblement nous ne parviendrons pas à un accord à l'amiable. Mais sache vieil homme que la proposition d'alliance tient toujours.**_

 _ **\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de votre aide.**_

Aëzel répliqua.

 _ **\- He bien... Qui vivra verra.**_

Et tour à tour les inconnus disparurent.

 **Un silence de mort régnait dans la Soul Society. Mais tout le monde avait compris quelque chose c'est que la venait bel et bien de commencer et que il y avait de forte chance pour que quel qu'en soit l'issue. Ce soit la dernière guerre.**

Quelque part caché, un homme était assis sur un large fauteuil, l'on ne voyait que ses lèvres qui souriaient diaboliquement, le reste de son visage était ouvert par de l'ombre mais l'on pouvait voir ses habits, blanc uni, pur, un pantalon de toile et une chemise de toile, sa main gauche soutenait sa tête qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir droite et sa main droite venait de placer une pièce sur l'échiquier...La Reine.

L'homme siégeait dans une immense salle dallée de marbre blanc veiné de noir, des pas retentissait sur la pierre blanche et dure, une jeune femme avançait vers celui qui semblait être le maître du jeux, arrivé auprès de cet impressionnant personnage elle posa un genou à terre, baissa la tête et dit :

 _ **Ils ont commencé à bouger mon seigneur. Tous se passe comme vous l'aviez prévu.**_

Un sourire sombre vint se coller sur le visage de cet homme. D'un geste il balaya l'échiquier puis il clama :

《QUE LE JEU COMMENCE ! 》

 **La Guerre commence. Préparez-vous elle arrive mais avant laissez-moi vous raconter l'origine de tout ceci car sinon vous ne comprendrez rien.** Prochain chapitre : 4200 ans plus tôt

* * *

 **L'histoire démarre véritablement à partir de là et avancera jusqu'à la situation ci-dessus.**

 **Oui je sais la fin fait terriblement cliché.**

 **Alors je suis SUUUREEE que vous êtes largués. Alors expliquons sous forme de points. Attention je vais spoiler.**

 **\- Dans cette histoire La soul Society Réussi à vaincre Ywacht.**

 **\- Unohana n'est pas morte**

 **-Zaraki n'est toujours pas TOTALEMENT Kempachi.**

 **Voilà mon petit aide pour comprendre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon...pourquoi je suis à la bourre... C'EST UNE EXCELLENTE QUESTION ! Non... ce chapitre est prêt depuis déjà pas mal de temps mais je n'ai trouvé de bêta pour ma ficti...**

 **CLANG !**

 _La petite voix : REJETTE PAS LA FAUTE SUR LES BÊTA READERS DÉBILE !_

 **Oui... oui...bon en fait je n'ai pas compris comment marche le système de bêta Read... c'est con hein... bon sur ce...**

 **Bien le bonjour/ bonsoir/ bon après-midi / bonne nuit !**

CHAPITRE 2 :

02\. Le début de l'histoire

4200 ans plus tôt

Au seiretei.

Un jeune homme dormait sous un cerisier, il était vêtu du vêtement de shinigamis traditionnel surmonté d'un haori blanc, signe de son grade, le tout sans manches, ses cheveux bruns profonds étaient cachés sous un grand chapeau de paille chinois conique.

Il s'appelait Altaïr Higeyoshi Yamamoto ou de son deuxième nom Altaïr Ganarevich. Et oui fils du graaaaannnnd et ennuyeux Genryusaï Shigekuni Yamamoto. A ses côtés était soigneusement posés 2 sabres : Un long nodachi à la saya blanche et un katana assez long au fourreau noir munit d'une sageo jaune.

 **Tu ne devrais pas dormir alors que ton père croule sous la paperasse, en plus il a bientôt une réunion ! Fat ta B.A du jour et va l'aider !**

Le jeune homme perturbé dans son sommeil se contenta de grogner son mécontentement.

 **\- Hnnnn... laisse-moi... ! je veux dormir, et puis le vieux peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul, ça fait des siècles qu'il y arrive.** **Viens plutôt profiter de la vue avec moi ! On voit tous le Gotei 13 !**

 **-Altaïr !**

 **-Ok, Ok, Ok ! J'arrive...je voudrais pas mettre en colère Aëzel Kannagi l'impératrice électrique... et terribles coup de jus** Dit -il en ouvrant ses yeux couleur rubis.

 **-Altaïr...**

 **-Oui oui oui... j'arrive. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est TOI qui m'incite à aller faire la paperasse. !** dit-t-il non avec un sourire moqueur

Un peu plus tard.

Altaïr pensais TRES fort « Non mais qu'est-ce que je suis allé faire là... Une réunion pour décider de la nouvelle couleur des murs du Seiretei SANS BLAGUE ! La prochaine c'est quoi le nombre de fenêtres au mur par divisions ? »

Il étouffa un énième bâillement sous le regard sévère de son père.

Le gotei 13 est encore tout récent, les 9,10,11,12 et 13ème divisions vient tout juste d'être créé en réponse à l'augmentation du nombre de soldats et de la diversité de leurs capacités. Les shinigamis ont de sérieux problèmes d'autorité surtout dans les bas districts du ronkongai où ils sont très mal acceptés.

Mais bon le gotei 13 est tout récent alors même si c'est très ennuyeux, il est normal que des réunions avec des thèmes plus ou moins idiots ai lieu.

La tête du brun lui tomba dans ses bras, il soupira, puis pensa..."Heeeeeee j'suis pas sorti de l'auberge...)

4H plus tard...

Altaïr quitta la grande salle de réunion de la 1 ère division en s'étirant et baillant. Derrière lui il sentit Aëzel s'approcher discrètement.

\- **C'est fini !**

 **\- Alors ? De quelle couleur seront les murs ?** Lui demanda la jeune femme blonde avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Blanc pour la plupart ! Mais j'ai réussi à négocier un truc pour toi.**

D'un côté la jeune femme se sentait honoré de l'autre elle présentait que... quelque chose n'allait pas. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'air idiot plâtré sur le visage de son ami, elle sut.

 **\- Altaïr... ? Qu'as-tu ENCORE FAIT.**

 **\- Hm... Je ne sais pas... J'ai peut-être glissé quelques mots au contre maitre sur tes couleurs « favorite ». Le pauvre, il est raide dingue de toi mais tu ne le regarde même pas. Alors je lui ai donné un « coup de pouce ».**

 **\- QUOI ! Altaïr... Je suppose que tu lui donné mes VRAIES couleurs préférés... ? Non ?**

Il lui offrit un sourire plein de dents.

 **\- Je voulais te faire une surprise ! C'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir forcé à participer à cette réunion débile !**

 _N'importe qui se serai dit que c'était un mensonge ou une petite blague débile, stupide et puérile mais... Aëzel savait que Altaïr était tout à fait capable de faire peindre les murs de sa division d'une couleur « indésirable »._

 **\- ALTAAAAÏÏÏÏÏR ! Va dire au contre maître de changer de couleur ! TOUT DE SUITE !**

Le nommé s'enfuit en shumpo et en ricanant. Aëzel qui elle ne s'amusait pas du tout s'empressa de lui courir après en hurlant.

\- **ALTAIR REVIENS !**

Un rire moqueur retentit dans tout le seiretei. Les anciens shinigamis les regardaient passer indifférent, mais les nouvelles recrues regardaient les deux capitaines avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

 **\- Eu... Capitaine...c'est normal ça ?**

Ginrei Kuchiki leva la tête dans la direction des deux nouvelles recrues de la 6 ème division puis leur expliqua en souriant.

 **\- Ho...humm oui, Ce sont les capitaines de la 8 ème et 13 ème division malgré les apparences ils sont en très bon termes mais...ne vous inquiétez, ces scènes de ménages sont... habituelles.**

 **\- O.…Oui capitaine...**

 _La belle époque quoi ! Pas de guerre, pas de conflit d'intérêts, Seulement la chambre des 30 de Kuhô (qui plus tard deviendront 46) qui se prennent pour les rois...mais bon rien de bien inquiétant._

Jusqu'à cette nuit-là...

 _ **"AËZEL !"**_

Un homme courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait vers les quartiers de la 13 ème divisions, la divisions que l'on dit "de fer"

Il débarqua en trombe dans le bureau du capitaine.

 **« VLAN ! »**

La jeune femme sursauta et dégaina son sabre par réflexe prête à anéantir la moindre menace. Mais...tout ce qu'elle vit c'est un idiot débraillé et essoufflé qui se tenait au cadran de la porte, de SA porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et...

 **\- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN NON ? DÉBARQUER COMME ÇA DANS** **MA**

 **DIVISION, DANS** **MON** **BUREAU, AU BEAU** **MILIEU** **DE LA. NUIT, T'EST COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE, JE ME SUIS CRUS ATTAQUÉE, TU TE RENDS CONTE J'AURAIS PEUX TE BLESSER !**

 **-... Aëzel...**

Alors elle remarqua enfin que son haori blanc était tâché de sombre et déchiré et à certains endroits, sa peau était couverte de longues entailles sanguinolentes.

A cette vue, la blonde qui allait continuer de sermonner son ami s'arrêta net. Mais elle se reprit bien vite.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On t'a attaqué ? T'est blessé ? Ça va ? C'est du sang ça ? MAIS DANS QUOI TU T'ES ENCORE FOURRÉ !**

 **\- C'est du sang, je..j..bon ya un truc qui a explosé et puis ils m'ont poursuivis mais pas de panique je les ai eu ..c..ca...calme toi...je..je vais t'expliquer...**

 **... ... pas de panique ?... ... un"TRUC" qui a explosé ET "QUI" ? T'A POURSUIVIT ?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **\- Tu te fous de moi en fait ... ?**

 **\- Aëzel...je vais t'expliquer.**

 **...**

 **\- Je t'écoute t'a intérêt à avoir de très bonnes raisons.**

Altaïr inspira un grand coup.

 **\- Comme tu le sais toutes chose a son contraire, son opposé ou une chose qui respecte des principes différents. Donne-moi un exemple, le plus normal qui te paraisse.**

 **\- ... vie / mort...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Eh bien non justement...**

Oui c'est un chapitre bien et sans beaucoup actions. Maaiiiiis... ça vient !

Haaaaa oui j'oubliais le rythme de parution des chapitres sera...comme moi... **ILLOGIQUE !**

Voilà ! C'est dit !

Parlons du chapitre.

OUIIIII il était chiant, niais, sans action, barbant. MAIS c'était voulu.

Je voulais souligner l'aspect innocents, le « calme avant la tempête » et approfondir les Ocs et puis... c'est tout...

Bref... CHOUSSS


	3. Chapter 3 : Trahison ?

**Yo ! Voici le chapitre 3 de la dernière guerre !**

 **Pour tout vous dire j'ai enfait écris DEUX versions de ce chapitre la première ne me plaisant pas (celle mélangé à mon exposé ^^'). D'où la longueur de parution.**

 **Bref voici la V2 du chapitre 3.**

 **Au fait ! :**

 **Enfait j'écris la nuit. Dans mon lit. Alors si vous saviez combien de fois je me suis endormie en écrivant mes chapitres je suis sûre que vous feriez comme ma soeur. Vous vous foutriez de ma gueule !**

 **Au fait ! (2) :**

 **Et aussi comme je suis une vrai bille carré en informatique j'ai effacé ce chapitre en tout 4 fois. Et je l'ai ré écrit juste après. Ce n'est que quelques jours après ma 4 ème bourde que ma soeur a daigné m'apprendre qu'il existe un moyen de récupérer les fichiers perdus... SANS avoir à les retaper...**

 **Bon sur ce !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

Chapitre précédent :

 _" Altair courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait vers la zone de la 13 ème division que dirigeait son amie depuis peu de temps._

 _Il débarqua en trombe dans le bureau._

 _VLAN !_

 _[...]_

 _-Aëzel..._

 _Alors elle remarqua enfin son haori blanc était tâché de sombre et déchiré et à certains endroits,sa peau était couverte de longues entailles sanguinolentes._

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé, on t'a attaqué t'est blessé, ça va ? C'est du sang ça ? MAIS DANS QUOI TU T'EST ENCORE FOURRÉ !_

 _\- C'est du sang, je..j..bon ya un truc qui a explosé pas de panique..c..ca...calme toi...je..je vais t'expliquer..._

 _-... ... pas de panique ?... ...UN "TRUC" QUI A EXPLOSÉ TU TE FOU DE MOI ?_

 _\- Aëzel...je vais t'expliquer._

 _..._

 _-Comme tu le sais toutes chose a son contraire, son opposé ou une chose qui respecte des principes différents. Donne moi un exemple, le plus normal qui te paraisse._

 _-vie / mort..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _\- Hé bien non justement "_

Chapitre précédent (fin):

Après cette énigmatique phrase Altair trébucha et s'écroula dans les bras d'Aëzel qui l'empêcha de tomber au sol, ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, mais très profondes et certaines l'empéchait de se mouvoir correctement.

Tentant de se redresser tant bien que mal, le brun articula quelques mots à l'intention de son amie.

\- Prépares toi ils arrivent...

\- Quoi ? Qui arrive ?

...

...

...Eux

Suivant le regard d'Altaïr qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur, Aëzel aperçu 3 ombres humaines sur les toits des batiments d'en face, ils étaient parfaitement immobiles, 2 d'entre eux étaient habillés de noir avec une tenue semblable à quelques différences près à celles des la section du renseignement de la 2 ème division et l'autre avait une sorte d'étrange tenue de cérémonie. Ils toisaient les deux amis avec des yeux sombres et ternes, sans bouger d'un centimètres.

Mais brusquement les deux dégainèrent leurs armes et s'élancèrent vers les deux capitaines.

Altaïr reagit vite et d'un geste il poussa la blonde sur le côté. A l'endroit même ou se trouvait la jeune femme un long javelot venait de se planter dans le sol.

La jeune femme furibonde se releva en dégainant son sabre.

\- Non mais tu peux m'expliquer qui sont ces guguses ?!

\- Ça dépend tu veux la version longue ? Courte ? Abregée ? Ou...

Soudainement un des deux intrus se jeta sur la capitaine blonde, récupérant la lance au passage, il tenta brutalement de lui trancher la tête, mais la jeune femme qui n'est pas capitaine pour rien esquiva avec une rapidité qui parut surprendre son adversaire. D'un habile mouvement de sabre suivit d'un grand coup de pied elle envoya son agresseur cagoulé voler. Il s'écrasa violemment et avec fraca dans un mur.

-JE M'EN FICHE ACCOUCHE !

Mais le brun n'était pas dans une aussi bonne condition que son amie, un des intrus s'était faufilé derrière lui et en parant de justesse le coup il lui avait infligé une vilaine entaile au bras droit. Ses gestes se faisait lourd et peux gracieux, ses blessures le gênait, néanmoins malgré le fait qu'il soit tant blessé la force de ses coups n'en restait pas moins surprenante, si bien qu'un petit moment d'inattention suffit pour le brun et il repoussa son adversaire si fort qu'il s'assoma violemment contre un mur. Après ça les trois intrus ne bougèrent plus, deux d'entre eux étaient au tapis le troisième les toisaient en silence..

Le brun prit le temps de reprendre brièvement son souffle avant de répondre à Aëzel.

-Bon... ... ...Tu te souviens l'été d'i ans ? J'avais été envoyé en mission "Akagaku" dans le Rukon. Tu n'étais pas venue mais tu sais c'est la mission où j'ai -

\- OUI ! ... je me souviens mais je ne vois pas trop où est le rapport.

\- Enfait durant le rapport je n'ai pas tout dit.

\- QUOI ?! Mais t'est STUPIDE ou quoi ?!

\- ... Heuuu...

 **-Je préfèrerai que vous vous arrêtiez là. Ô grand faucheur d'âmes.**

D'un mouvement uni Altaïr et Aëzel se mirent en garde contre cette nouvelle menace. C'était une femme, grande et mince ses long cheuveux rouge étaient attachées en chignon derrière sa tête. Elle était d'une imposante présence, elle portait une sorte de Kimono de métal noir qui s'arrêtait aux dessus de ses genoux. un masque sans fentes ni couleur. D'un blanc immaculé.

 **Il serait gênant pour moi de devoir ajouter quelqu'un à mon tableau de chasse, ce n'est pas que vous seriez des cibles dures à abattre mais...** doucement elle dégaina son sabre, puis elle caressa la lame du plat de sa paume tout en l'examinant de près

 **..Je m'en voudrais de supprimer des pions qui seraient peut être utile.**

\- QUI ES TU ?

demanda le brun.

 **\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dire mon nom à une homme mort.**

A ces mots la femme masquée se mit lentement en garde.

Dans l'aire de combat il n'y avait pas un bruit, seul le vent venait agiter quelques mèches de cheveux et soulever un nuage de poussière par ci par là.

Tandis que la tension pesait lourd sur les épaules de nos protagonistes l'ennemi sans nom lui adoptait une posture de combat négligée, peu sérieuse et plutôt provocatrice mais le pire était sans doute qu'elle souriait.

QUI Donc ? Peut-il se permettre de sourire lors d'un combat ?

Les plus forts.

Ceux qui ne craignent pas l'adversaire.

Et leur adversaire à eux ne les craignaient pas.

Soudainement une énorme pressions spirituelle au reflets macabre vint s'abattre sur les dos des deux capitaines. Altaïr qui n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme, tomba à genoux haletant de surprise. Aëzel ployait le dos de mauvaise grâce et lançait à la femme masqué un regard meurtrier.

"C...c'..est...du délire..."

prononça difficilement le brun avant de tomber à quatre pattes avec un râle de douleur "Bon sang !" c'est tout ce dont je suis capable ?

Lorsque brutalement la pression disparue, pour les deux capitaine ce fut comme si soudainement ils ne pesaient pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Ils restèrent essoufflé, choqués,ahuri par la puissance de cette pression spirituelle. Mais... en tant que capitaine, shinigamis gardien de l'équilibre des âmes ils se devaient de se relever.

Reprenant peu à peu contenance ils se redresserent et se mirent en garde.

 **\- Tch ! La force de la volonté humaine m'étonnera toujours.**

\- Que nous veux tu ? POURQUOI nous attaques-tu ?

 **\- Ça ne te paraît pas évident shinigamie ?**

-Je ne pense pas avoir en ce moment même la signification du therme "évidence" que vous.

\- **AU CAUSE DU FRISSSSSSON du combat ! _Et aussi à cause des ordres de mon maître... mais ça ils ont pas besoin de le savoir..._ LES HÉRÉTIQUES DOIVENT-ÊTRE ÉLIMINÉ !**

\- Et venir avec seulement deux gardes au beau milieu de la base ennemie est une idée judicieuse peut être ?

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour ou l'autre...**

Elle ajouta d'une voie désarticulé

 **-** **TOUS PÉRIRONS...**

A ces mots les deux capitaines se tendirent et resserrèrent leurs prise de leurs manches.

"Et en plus elle est tarée"

se dirent-ils...

 **\- Mais bon ! FINIT LA DISCUSSION !**

Et elle disparue.

Aëzel PDV:

Soudainement la femme masqué disparu.

...

...

...

\- Hein ?

D'un pur réflexe je parais une attaque visant ma tête.

\- Aëzel !

Altaïr tenta de trancher mon assaillante en deux mais d'un salto arrière elle esquiva la lame non sans m'avoir asséner un douloureux coup de pied avant.

\- Aëzel on y va. On peut plus se permettre de la jouer légère.

Quand Altaïr prononça ces mots une lueur féroce brillait dans ces yeux. Il rengaina son nodachi dans le fourreaux de son dos et son katana dans le fourreaux de sa ceinture et joignit ses mains comme si il priait. Puis d'une voix vibrante il dit.

 _\- Ô grandes ailes du puissant, maîtresse du vent, portez moi. Shiri, Kiri._

Les marques sur ses mains luisaient et dans un éclat de lumière deux très long poignards jumeaux apparurent dans ses mains.

Je regardais les deux lames jumelles, ce sont de long poignard à lame incurvé et a tranchant unique. L'une est la noire veiné de blanc au manche blanc, l'autre est une lame blanche au veiné de noir et au manche noir.

Ce zanpaukto le plus étrange n'ayant jamais existé. Ce zanpakuto n'a pas de nom et n'en a jamais possédé. "Byakko" "Suussano" "Shiri" "Kiri"

Le tigre, le cavalier, les deux ailes du tigres: l'aile noire et l'aile blanche.

Tous ces noms c'est Altaïr qui les leur a donnés.

Incroyable ? Impossible ? Iréel ? Anormal ? Dangereux ?

Mais cette explication viendra plus tard... Car à présent c'est à mon tour.

 _\- ô grand roi des cieux, exprime ta colère KOKUZA ÔHINORI_

Mon katana se transforma en une grande hache relié par le bas du manche à une épée arabe via une chaine doré.

\- La force brute ne fonctionnera pas sur elle, privilégions la vitesse.

\- Ok. Allons y.

 **\- Hey ? Vous avez fini de vous taper la discute ?**

Les coups s'échangeaient, le tintement des lames éclairaient la noirceur de la nuit. Quelque fois le sanf giclait sur les murs ou le sol, des grognements bestiaux se faisaient entendre par ci par là.

 **-... ... Vous.. êtes... plus coriace que ce que pensait...**

Son masque était fendillé, une longue entaille horizontale lui barrait le dos, son bras droit pendait inerte sur son côté, brûlé, et en sang. Son vêtement était déchiré et abîmé à de nombreux endroits.

La femme masqué parut difficilement s'extirper d'un trou dans un mur dans lequel les deux capitaines l'avait envoyé.

 **-Mais...j'ai finit de jouer...** Lentement elle souleva son épée et la pointa ver le ciel.

 **EMPRISONE HAMMELïN !**

L'air parut devenir plus dense et une sorte de brouillard verdâtre se mit à s'échapper de la lame.

\- Aëzel ! VITE je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais vaux mieux éviter de le toucher.

\- Oui. J'arrive !

 **\- N'Y PENSEZ PAS !**

La femme masqué me lança une sorte de kunaï mais je l'évitait facilement en pivotant mais à cause de ce geste j'avais tourné le dos à la brume.

La seule chose que je vis avant de sombrer, c'est un océan vert m'engloutir.

Altaïr PDV:

\- AËZEL ! NON !

Le plus vite possible je me jetait sur la Aëzel.

Elle s'était solidifié, comme...gélatiné... mais pas le temps de réfléchir. Je decoupais de grand morceaux de... ce truc... en prenant soins à ne pas blesser mon amie. Je me hatais de la sortir de cette... immonde chose.

Quand ce fut fait je l'allongeait délicatement sur le sol et la prenais dans mes bras.

\- Aëzel ! Aëzel... s'il te plaît... ouvre les yeux !

Elle a toujours du pouls ! Je me demandais bien ce que cette femme lui avait fait. Son reatsu est normal, totalement stable et mis à part les blessure de tout à l'heure elle va bien... Je comprends pas... Ouvre les yeux ! Aëzel !

 **-Arrête...tu vois bien que ca sert à rien... haaaa vraiment ces humains, STUPIDES !**

Sans attendre je me jetais sur cette mauditte femme avec la ferme intention de lui couper la tête.

\- QUE LUI AS-TU FAIS !

Elle esquiva d'un bond en arrière.

 **\- Tu sais parler plus fort ne va pas faire venir les réponses plus vite.**

\- Ta gueule ! Je parle pas avec les ennemis !

 **\- Tient au fait ! Tourner le dos à vos ennemis ne fait-il pas partit des chose que l'on vous enseigne, shinigami ?**

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu-

Brusquement je m'intérompait.

Écarquillant les yeux, je tombait à genoux.

Une douleur, une insupportable douleur me barrait le dos où le sang coulait de la plaie ouverte, une telle douleur que ma voix restait coincé dans ma gorge.

Lentement je tournais la tête afin de savoir qui m'avait pourfendu.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Tout se passait au ralentit.

\- Quoi... ?

Lentement je découvrit une silouhette, un visage, des yeux...vidés de tout éclats, une personne que je connaissais bien. Cette personne tenait un sabre ensanglanté... avec MON sang...

...

Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle. Le temp était s'était arrêter.

 _\- Aëzel... pourquois ?_

* * *

 **ÇA Y EST J'AI BOUCLÉ CE CHAPITRE !**

 **Bon sang ça fait du bien !**

 **Et... oui un Cliffhanger...je suis chiante non ?**

 **Je vous remercie et vous dit A BIENTÔT.**

 **Je m'excuses pour les fautes... je fais vraiment le max pour les ÉRADIQUER.**

 **Et... je sais pas quand va sortir le prochain chapitre... bientôt c'est sûr.**

 **Bon CHOUSSSS**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours à tous ! Oui je sais je mets du temps MAIS j'ai cette fois ci de bonnes raison. J'ai en ce moment des exams blanc DONC je révise…et j'écris moins…forcément.**

 **Bon alors nous avions finit le dernier chapitre sur un horrible Cliffhanger voyons voir la suite !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_

Chapitre précédent :

 _\- Aëzel ! Aëzel... s'il te plaît... ouvre les yeux !_

 _Elle a toujours du pouls ! Je me demandais bien ce que cette femme lui avait fait. Son reatsu est normal, totalement stable et mis à part les blessures de tout à l'heure elle va bien... Je ne comprends pas... Ouvre les yeux ! Aëzel !_

 _[…]_

 _ **\- Tient au fait ! Tourner le dos à vos ennemis ne fait-il pas parti des choses que l'on vous enseigne, shinigamis ?**_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu-_

 _Brusquement je m'interrompais._

 _Écarquillant les yeux, je tombais à genoux_ pendant que mes lames se désintégraient et redevenaient des marques sur le dos de ma main _._

 _Une douleur, une insupportable douleur me barrait le dos, telle que ma voix restait coincée dans ma gorge._

 _Lentement je tournais la tête afin de savoir qui m'avait pourfendu._

 _Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle._

 _\- Quoi... ?_

 _Je découvris une silhouette, un visage, des yeux...vidés de tout éclats, une personne que je connaissais bien. Cette personne tenait un sabre ensanglanté... avec MON sang..._

 _..._

 _Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle._

 _ **\- Aëzel... pourquoi ?**_

* * *

Chapitre précédent (fin) :

Altaïr restait à genoux sur le sol sombre et fissuré des précédents combats livré par les deux capitaines de la Soul Society, Altaïr demeurait incapable d'articuler le moindre mot c'était à peine s'il respirait. Le choc se lisait sur son visage et se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas Pourquoi son amie l'avait blesser. Même si la jeune femme le toisait de son habituel air dédaigneux et son sourire en coin, ses yeux d'habitude si rieurs semblaient totalement vides et dénué de conscience.

Soudainement la blonde souleva son sabre et s'apprêta à le frapper. Mais le capitaine brun se reprit avant que l'attaque ne le touche il dégaina son katana d'un geste fluide et rapide puis il para.

Les deux lames se heurtèrent dans un bruit sec qui résonna dans la nuit, elles se rencontrèrent ainsi plusieurs fois.

\- Aëzel ! Reprends-toi ! C'est moi Altaïr, ton ami !

\- **Tch… Pauvre con… Dans son état elle n'a ni amis ni ennemis !**

Altaïr ignora royalement la femme masquée qui observait tranquillement le combat du haut d'un toit.

\- Hey ! Aëzel ! Elle est passé où ta fierté de Kannagi ?!

Mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas, elle gardait cet effrayant visage sans expressions.

\- MAIS BON SANG ALLEZ SALE BLONDASSE REVEILLES TOI !

En réponse il n'obtint qu'une entaille sur la joue. Jugeant le moment trop dangereux Altaïr recula d'un bond à plusieurs mètres d'Aëzel, il demeura un genou à terre, de la sueur lui dégoulinait du visage, il gardait une expression tendue, les sourcils froncés.

Altaïr réfléchissait il devait bien y avoir un moyen de la défaire de l'emprise de ce... zanpakuto. Il faut peut-être éliminer la source de l'emprise soit cette intruse masquée ou sont arme, mais avec Aëzel au basque c'est presque impossible. Il détestait l'admettre mais seul il ne pouvait pas battre cet ennemi à moins de tuer son amie, chose totalement impensable.

Il n'avait pas dégainé Byakko, le grand nodachi dans son dos, Shiri et Kiri demeuraient scellés sur ses tatouages de poignets donc il n'utilisait que Susanoo, un grand katana qui était en forme scellé.

Kokuza Ohinori est un zanpakuto de type foudre blanche, sous forme libéré c'est une hache de guerre relié par le bas du manche via une chaine à un sabre arabe. La force brute aussi la vitesse de ce zanpakuto sont incroyables. Shiri et Kiri seraient assez rapide mais pas assez fort contre lui, Dans tous les cas Byakko c'est le contraire que ce soit en mode scellé ou libéré, il ne reste que Susanoo mais sa libération est trop encombrante donc seul le mode sceller pouvait l'aider... Il était coincé...

Soudainement Aëzel qui n'avait pas bougé disparut en shumpo, Le capitaine brun régit vite il para un coup de hache qui visait sa tête par derrière mais il ne parvint pas à éviter totalement le sabre arabe qui vint lui entailler l'épaule. Il grinça des dents, la situation se corsait. Discrètement il positionna la paume de sa main vers le ventre de son assaillante.

 _ **\- Hadō no ichi : shō* !**_

La blonde, fut violement projeté au loin du capitaine de la 8 ème division, elle dut déraper sur une longue distance avant de s'arrêter.

Alors il remarqua que l'intruse masqué avait l'air de se trémousser d'agacement, elle broyait des mains son espèce de zanpakuto, katana, flûte.

Altaïr tentait de comprendre comment son amie avait peut se faire ainsi contrôler. _« Emprisonne HAMELÏN »_ Son arme aurait quelque chose à voir avec le son ? Pourtant elle n'a pas soufflé une seule fois dans son bâton depuis le début du combat et Aëzel avait été... prisonnière de cet espèce de brume verte... devenue solide rien à voir avec du son.

 **\- Ne te déconcentre pas shinigami ! Ça pourrait t'être fatal !**

Soudain il sentit un courant d'air derrière lui, Altaïr écarquilla les yeux comment était-ce possible ? La femme était toujours perchée sur son toit, ses alliés gisaient au sol et Aëzel se tenait devant lui, mais... en regardant mieux il remarqua que la silhouette de la blonde paraissait... fondre comme de la cire. Une illusion de lumière !

 _ **Quoi ?**_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déjà il se sentis catapulté contre un mur dans lequel il s'enfonça durement.

Il crachota un peu de sang et de poussière. Il était épuisé et totalement vidé de toute énergie. Difficilement il s'extirpa du trou qu'il avait formé avant de s'écrouler un genou au sol.

Sa respiration était laborieuse du sang coulait de l'entaille de son dos qui le brûlait intensément et son reatsu faiblissait dangereusement.

Aëzel n'avait pas changé, ses yeux gardait ce reflet verdâtre et sa couleur terne, on aurait dit une marionnette. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent et elle ne paraissait pas affecté par ses blessures. Elle le regardait sans le voir. C'en était effrayant.

Lentement Altaïr se releva, à l'aide de son sabre planté dans le sol. Il n'était pas dans un bon état, son combat contre la femme masquée l'avait amoché mais ne voulant pas blesser Aëzel il s'était laisser blesser lors de leurs longues passes.

Altaïr inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux puis il fut pris d'un petit rire.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a shinigami ? Tu fais ta prière ? T'est tellement désespérer que t'en deviens fou. Tu sais le seul moyen de t'en sortir c'est de la tuer.**

La réaction de la femme ne fit que plus sourire.

\- Haaa... T'as vraiment rien compris je crois.

\- **Ben explique moi alors Shinigami.**

Altaïr gardait toujours ses yeux fermés, il revoyait tous ces moments passés ensemble, ces chamailleries, les courses poursuites dans le seiretei, leurs piques puériles à cause de chose puériles la vérité l'avait frappé dans la figure.

« _**Il ne pouvait pas tuer Aëzel.**_? »

Toujours en souriant il ouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Ha ! Tu te réveilles enfin !**

Doucement il glissa sa main gauche vers le manche de Byakko et dans un geste fluide il le dégaina. Il rapprocha les tranchant de ses lames vers ses yeux pour mieux les admirer, ses compagnons de toujours, Byakko et Susanoo.

Et tout doucement il les laissa glisser de ses doigts, les deux armes tombèrent au ralenti vers le sol. Aëzel qui était toujours sous l'emprise de la flûte écarquilla les yeux comme si elle avait ce qui allait se passer.

Tout allait au ralentit. Les mains d'Altaïr se mirent-à luirent, Shiri et Kiri apparurent, et aussitôt il les croisa au niveau de poitrine en fermant les yeux.

Au moment même où Susanoo et Byakko heurtèrent le sol avec un tintement chantant clair, un tintement qui parut résonner dans toute la Soul Society il ouvrit ses yeux couleur rubis où dansait une lueur sombre.

Et d'une voie à la fois claire et effrayante il murmura.

 **« Ban-kai* »**

* * *

*Hadō no ichi : shō. **1ere technique de destruction « Poussé » Projette l'adversaire au loin.**

* Ban-Kai. **Littéralement Bankai veux dire « Libération finale/ transformation finale »(** je crois **) soit Ban et après Kai et non pas**

 **BANKAI dit tout attacher...**

* * *

 **BON BON BON BON. Me revoilà !** Je tiens à préciser que je n'écris pas durant les vacances, cette fiction est mon petit plaisir quotidien ! Ma trame est faite et terminer alors je dois développer...

A l'origine il y avait un flash-back de 2000 ou 3000 mots mais comme c'était trop long je l'ai enlevé ce qui veux dire que ce chapitre aurait peut-être là BIEN AVANT. Et je m'en excuse.

PS : Unohana a déjà rencontré Zaraki et elle c'est auto mutée à la 4 ème divison.

 **Sur ce merci d'avoir lu ! n'hésitez pas à suivre ou commenter !**

 **Et CHOUSSSSS**

Je ne sais pas encore quand sortira le prochain chapitre... MAIS il sortira.


End file.
